1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to methods and apparatuses for controlling carrier envelope phase. Particularly, various embodiments of the present invention provide methods and apparatuses for controlling carrier envelope phase by controlling grating separation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chirped pulse amplification (CPA) laser systems are often utilized to amplify laser pulses to millijoule level or higher energies. For example, CPA laser systems may be employed to generate high-power laser pulses to study various aspects of atomic physics, such as attosecond pulse generation, above threshold ionization, and molecular dissociation. It is often necessary to stabilize the carrier envelope phase of generated laser pulses to prevent measurement errors. It is known to stabilize carrier envelope phase by adding feedback loops to the oscillators employed by CPA systems. Unfortunately, adding a feedback loop to an oscillator may disturb the oscillator's output power and limit feedback bandwidth, thereby interfering with the output of the CPA laser system.